A Tough Life
by FadingHeartz
Summary: In this story Drakes Mom passes away and he goes through a lot of changes. GIVE ME TEN REVIEWS AND I WILL CONTINUE
1. The News

**A tough life**

"Come on drake, get up." Josh said shaking drake.

"A few more minutes."

"NO! NOW! It's 6:30 and I don't want to be late"

"6:30?"

"YES COME ON! TEN MINUTES AND THE BUS COMES!"

* * *

" We need drake and josh for dismissal please; drake and josh for dismissal." The intercom announced. 

" 'Wonder why we need to go"

They walked up to the front lobby and saw Megan and Walter standing there with tears running down their faces.

"What happened?"

"Get in the car boys"

"What's wrong dad?"

They got in the car.

"Where's mom?"

"Boys, your mom died this morning in a car accident"

" WHAT THE FUCK?"  
"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE DRAKE. MEGANS IN THE CAR!"  
Drake jumped out of the car and started to run.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but I PROMISE I will update soon


	2. I want to die

"Drake, come back!" Walter said

"NEVER!" Drake yelled

Finally drake gave up and collapsed on the ground.

" THIS ALL IS JUST A N-NIGHTMARE AND SOON MY A-ALARM WILL GO OFF AND IT WILL- WI-WILL ALL BE OVER!" Drake yelled

"Drake I REALLY wish that was true but-but it isn't!" Walter said

" THIS FUCKIN' DREAM WILL SOON BE OVER! I JUST KNOW IT!" Drake said

" I really wish that it would go away but it won't" Walter said, "Lets get in the car"

" 'K"

They got in the car and drove home

When they got home drake ran directly to his room, climbed up his ladder, and started balling.

" Drake?" Megan said

" GO AWAY!"

" I miss mommy"

" Welcome to the club!"

Megan climbed up next to drake.

" Come here" drake said. "I wish mom was here as much as you do. We can make it through this together-I promise!"

" I love you drake!"

"I love you too Megan!"

* * *

It was a Tuesday. Drake was excused from school-actually they both were but Josh wanted to go. Megan also stayed home. Drake was down stairs on the couch staring in to space.

"Drake?"

"Yup?"

"Can I sit with you?"

"Yup"

" What are you thinking about?"

" Megan, I want to die"

* * *

A/N: a cliffhanger! 


	3. Josh comes to help

The next morning at 4:00, drake got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

" I hope this will take the pain away." He said to himself

He got out a razor and started to slash his arm. He felt like screaming. Every now and then he let out a small whimper. He put the razor on the counter and got a towel and wiped off his arms. He threw away the towel but left his razor on the counter.

* * *

"DRAKE! WHAT'S THIS RAZOR DOING ON THE COUNTER?" yelled concerned josh

"WHAT?"

Josh came into the room and showed drake the towel and the razor.

"I had to do something josh"

"THIS WON'T HELP THOUGH! Show me your arm."

" NO!"

"YES!"

"ITS MY ARM!"

"FINE WHATEVER BUT I'M TELLING DAD!"

"NO!"

"THEN SHOW ME YOUR ARM"

"HERE SEE! ITS NOT SO BAD!"

"YES IT IS! YOU'RE STILL BLEEDING!"

"I DON'T REALLY CARE! MY MOMS DEAD AND-AND"

"And what drake?"

"I MISS MOMMY! THERE I SAID IT! ARE YOU GLAD!"

"No. I still don't like what you did to your arm!"

"MY MOMS D-D-DEAD AND-AND A-ALL YOU CARE A-A-ABOUT IS MY DA-DAMN A-ARM?"

"No. Calm down drake. Come here." He said holding out his arms

Drake went over to him and cried on his shoulder.

"I'll just stay home today with you and Megan."

Drake just continued to bawl on joshes shoulder. It was a couple hours and they both fell asleep on the couch. Drake was lying right beside josh. Megan came in crying.

"What's wrong Megan?"

"Can I lie with you two?"

"Yeah. Come on"

They all fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the short chapters folks.I have writers block and it is kinda hard to think. PLEASE leave me some reviews on some ideas and i will love you 4ever 


	4. Pills

A/N: this is going to be a short chapter

* * *

It was 1:00 and josh got up to use the bathroom. He went into the bathroom and saw drake lying there on the floor and pills spread out on the counter. Josh started to shake drake. He wouldn't move. He hollered at Megan to get up and call 911. She got up and called 911, and ran in there and saw drake lying there unconscious. Her heart skipped a beat and she started to cry. She knew Walter went out for a vacation and they were the only ones home. They heard sirens and josh told Megan to go unlock the door. The paramedics ran in and told them to go in the closet and get some towels.

"Josh, I'm scared" Megan said

"Its okay, I am too." Josh said. "He wont die" he said trying not to make her cry even more.

"I hope not or else…else" she broke down and started to bawl.

"The paramedics came in and asked them where their parents were.

" Our moms dead and our dads on vacation"

" I'm really sorry about your mom. Would you two like to come in the ambulance with us?"

"Sure?" he said unconvinced

"Can I come too?"

"You can't stay home alone!"

They got in the ambulance and they drove to the hospital.

* * *

Sorry guys but I can't think. It's early in the morning and my sister keeps bothering me. I need more ideas to write 


End file.
